<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Make Lemonade by Miola014</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013964">You Make Lemonade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miola014/pseuds/Miola014'>Miola014</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Peter Parker, Dark Peter Parker, Evil Peter Parker, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Sex, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Possessive Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Reactive Attachment Disorder - RAD, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miola014/pseuds/Miola014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why be a hero, when you’re given the right to be a villain?</p><p>My first take on a villain!Peter Parker</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Take a Hint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Peter Parker deserves so much better than what he’s been given, and he sure as hell isn’t going to just be some sweet little cinnamon roll that accepts what life hands to him.</p><p> </p><p>A/N: The title will make sense soon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Spiderman moved lightly across the rooftop, silent and graceful as he always was. However, his steps were a bit quicker than usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the first time one of his marks had evaded him, and he was pissed off as hell about it. Toomes was his old supplier, but the man was trying to go straight now, and Peter didn’t need that. Toomes knew too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew who Peter was, and had even become someone Peter had come to trust and look at as his friend. When Peter had become interested in his daughter, Liz, Adrian had approved and wished them a happy relationship, knowing that Peter would be good to his daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Liz was gone. So was Ned, and Mr. Harrington.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ned had known of Peter being Spiderman and had even helped him through his heist, with the promise of a 30% share of course. Ned had joined him to one of his meetups with Toomes and had held the Chitauri cores in his bag as they returned to their group. Peter had been distracted and missed the elevator, instead waiting outside with MJ, the girl who always seemed to have him figured out. The day he had come into school with a new pair of converse, she knew he was the one who had robbed Target. Peter felt she would be a problem, but she was honestly chill about the whole ordeal and promised her silence so long as he stole her a new book or two each week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the elevator blew up, due to Ned having too many Chitauri Cores in a single contained area, Peter blamed himself and Toomes. Toomes had given them faulties, and they had overheated due to the technology that was tampering with it due to security from the Washington Monument. When the monument lost a hundred feet or so, Peter found it was a small price for the lives of his friend and the girl he found interest in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truth was, he had never loved Liz. She was a pretty face that Peter had found interest in, but not for the right reasons. Being with Liz was like having a discount at the store you worked at; once Toomes learned they were together, Peter got half his supplies practically for free, so long as he sweetened up Liz and took her out to the movies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn't even his type, really. Liz was too sweet and innocent- she hadn't even tried to kiss him on any of their dates, and god did Peter feel like a dork for dating her(no matter how fake he was). Peter hadn't even tried to convince himself though the relationship, as the moment he dropped Liz off at home, he went straight to Felicia Hardy and made love to the only girl he could ever love. God, Felicia was perfect…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyways- Peter needed to get rid of Toomes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After getting his daughter killed, the man planned to go straight, and Peter wasn't about to just let him sell him out to SHIELD.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Peter had tried to get rid of Toomes for the past week now, and it was pissong hom off that he couldn't get a solid hit on him. He swore; the man was contacting Iron Man on purpose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, you read that right. Iron Man. As in though Tony-fucking-Stark. Everytime that Peter had Toomes secretly cornered- in comes the old Tin Can to save the day! The Man in the Can would distract him and annoy him enough that Toomes would leave his planned sight, and Peter hated changing his plans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not tonight though. Nothing would distract him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter crouched at the edge of the rooftop and propped up the Accuracy International aw50 he had borrowed from Wade. sS soon as he had finished setting it up, his hearing picked up on two things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One, was that Toomes was finally stepping out of the building. He was looking for new work, and for a man trying to go clean- he wasn’t trying all that hard if he thought being a bartender at a strip-bar was going to be a new leaf for him. He was closing up the shop, and Peter could see him turning off all the lights, which aided the vigilante even more as it would keep the lighting down on the security cameras</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second thing he picked up on, was that Iron Man had landed just meters behind him. “I’d say it’s nice to see you again,” Peter stated coldly, “But we both know I’d be lying. But then again, I do it all the time.” Stark walked over soundlessly(for once in his flippin’ life) and stood hovering over Peter as they both watched Toomes finish up at the doors and windows. “What can I do for ya, scrap metal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this, kid?” Funny enough, despite how many times Tony’s showed up to stop him, Peter never gave the man a reason behind his crime attempts. “Toomes may have been bad, but he’s trying to go clean here-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Working at a strip-bar counts as going clean? I mean, hey; if it gets you off my back for even a damn month I’d happily join in the fuun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony huffed and Peter knew he had pulled up his face plate as he could feel the smallest breeze of a puff of warm breath. It smelled like coffee, which was strange as Peter had expected alcohol. “Kid, just let him go. He isn’t worth your time, now is he? Usually, the guys you kill have a little more class, and the kill often gets you something in return. What does killing Adrian Toomes do for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter was silent as Toomes stepped out of the building, and Peter whipped his arm out towards Tony in less than a second. A web shot Tony back silently, sticking him to the wall on the roof. No more than a moment later, Peter shot the rifle, a silencer screwed on to not raise suspicion until morning. He and Tony were the only ones to hear the distinct sound of blood splattering, and a body hitting a glass door. Starks breath hitched for a moment, but Peter didn’t show to care as he carefully assessed Toomes and nodded upon seeing he was gone. Peter stood up and walked over to Tony, a hard stare set on his face as he eyed the mechanic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen up, Stark, so I can finally get it through that thick skull of yours.” Peter webbed the rifle into his arm and pressed the tip to the Arc Reactor, a silent threat of much worse to some. “Leave me alone. Stop trying to justify my targets who you know deserve it, and stop trying to convince me out of killing them. I don’t give a damn on morals or what’s ‘right’- I care about the highest bidder, what keeps my secret identity a secret to the end, and who I just don’t like the damn way they look at me. Toomes knew who I was, and there was no way in hell I was letting him off with that info… He’s the reason his daughter and my friend died, and they were people I either used, or needed, in my life. The moment Toomes got them killed, he knew what he had comin’ to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony didn’t show a reaction, not having even glanced down when Peter pressed the gun to the single most important thing to his survival. Peter would give him credit for that. “...I do admire you though, Mr. Stark,” this got him a pair of brows raised in surprise. “Whether it be resilience, or just plain stubbornness; you don’t give it up. I admire a guy who won’t stop till he meets his goals. So,” Peter pulled a vile of web-dissolver from one of his pockets and placed it into Tony's gloved hand. “Use this to get out of the webs faster. I’m sure your family is expecting you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Peter hightailed it across the rooftops, not realizing his huge mistake.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter groaned as sunlight threatened to kill him. He pulled the sheet over his face and huffed for a moment before shifting out of the bed. He hated school mornings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nearly broke his neck when he slipped on an empty wine bottle, and suddenly memories of the previous night came flooding back to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out a small groan, Peter trudged into his kitchen and fished out the Captain America dosage med’s(he had stolen them a few weeks back, as these were the strongest meds he could get to keep up with his metabolism- though he had to take three for it to actually affect him). Peter downed a few pills and chugged down a can of ginger-ale, not trusting his throat to digest water after he had gone full-blown party-boy the other night. After he had returned from his ‘intervention’ with Tony ‘Stank’, he had called up Wade and Felicia, and they had gone off the deep end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wade had brought over wine and beer, and had challenged Peter to a drinking game(Wade knew he would lose but whatever). After both became drunk, Felicia- being the only right minded person- had all but dragged Peter to bed after kicking Wade out of the house. Needless to say, with Felicia in his bed, Peter barely got a decent hour of sleep. The rest of the time was spent on him worshipping her body and all it had to offer, before they both clocked out from exhaustion. She had left to return home before her Parents noticed, and had left a note on his nightstand with her thanks and a kiss-mark with glossy red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter wouldn’t be able to deny that he absolutely loved her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teenager got dressed and cleaned up the leftover trash from their little ‘party’, finding that Wade had taken back his rifle as he just couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>bear</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be away from his sweet babies(weapons) for more than a few hours Peter hadn’t minded using the gun, but it had merely been a desperate last attempt to be rid of Toomes. He normally killed by his venom, or strangulation, or even other methods demonstrated by his webs- but the other night he had been too fed up and went the easy route.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was glad it was over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now only Wade and Felicia knew his true identity, and he knew that betrayal wasn’t even belonging in the dictionary of their friendship. Wade looked to Peter as if he was his little brother, and Felicia constantly made it clear that he was going to marry her in the future even if she forced him to. He didn’t have to worry about them splitting his secrets to anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DING-DONG!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter huffed and walked over to the door. “Wade, if it’s you, go the fuck away. If it’s Felicia, just know that we can only have about ten minu-?!” Peter froze after he had opened the door, his left eye twitching slightly as he looked up to the person who had rang. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He there, kiddo! Thanks for the web-dissolver last night; it saved me an extra three hours.” Tony-fucking-Iron-Man-Stark. “Anywho, just wanted to drop by. See how you’re doing, ask how you slept- all that jazz. Hey! Need a ride for school, Peter Pa-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SLAM!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter hadn’t wasted any more time as he grumbled under his breath, face void of emotion as he stormed around the house to finish his getting ready. “Okay then! A single hour of sleep? No longer a good choice, as it elicits nightmarish hallucinations…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony on the other hand, was smiling like a child on christmas morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter had made a single and fatal flaw the other night, and had broken one of the top five rules for keeping a secret identity: Never reference family, friends, or lovers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t taken much research to learn of what had happened to Toomes daughter, and it had taken minimal effort to connect Parker to the three who had been killed. For one, he was Harrison's favorite student, and he got away with shit that schools should be expelling others for. For two, he had apparently been dating Toomes daughter, Liz, at the time of the incident; though Tony looked through old CCTV cameras and had to question how nobody picked up on the fact that Peter was obviously annoyed with the girl and was using her. Lastly; Edward “Ned” Leeds only had two freinds, and Tony had highly doubted that Spiderman was Michelle Jones, a female who had shortly after been moved to Florida. It was easy to rule it all down to Peter Parker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t wasted much time after that, and had told Friday to look into all that she could find on the kid and prepare it all for him. He would wait until later to read through the files.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he currently knew was the information he had been presented thus far; Peters age, his school, his friends(or lack thereof), and his current living standards. Apparently, the kid lived with Steven Wescott, his foster-father. The man's entire file seemed sketchy to Tony though. He was a respective middle-class man who was good looking, cared for the environment, did community service works by his own choice, he was working to be an upcoming cop while he currently worked at a veterinary clinic, and he was always trying to help out with children and the elderly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was perfect, and that was what was so sketchy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For one; it’s New York, for christs sake. No one can be that sane and kind for over a month. For two; if this man was so perfect, then how come he hadn’t come to control Peter, who he had been caring for for the last six years?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened once more, revealing Peter in the same getup, but with a dark blue hoodie and a leather jacket over it, as well as a skateboard in hand. He pulled an apple from his pocket and bit into it as he walked past Tony, ignoring his very existence. The billionaire followed after him out of the building. “So then, Parker my boy! What's on the agenda, hmm? If you’re free, and this isn’t a question, I want you to come drop by the tower after school… And by drop by, I mean that we’ll be picking you up as soon as you’re let out. We need to talk about some stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter hummed as he exited and saw Happy waiting in the car. Peter spared Tony an unimpressed look, “You honestly thought it’d be that easy? You have nothing over me Stark, so knowing my identity won’t do you good for blackmail. The reason I killed Toomes was because he’d put me out on the black market like a foreign pet; you’re too pure for that.” Peter set down the skateboard and kicked off down the street. He put in headphones the moment he heard Tony yell after him, and tossed the apple back, knowing all too well that it had hit the expensive car with a satisfying ‘thunk’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After riding for a few songs, a small pause came between the end of one, and Peter thought he could hear… a scream? He glanced around to see people either stepping out of his way on the sidewalk, or they remained still as they gaped at either him or something behind him. When he glanced behind him though, he couldn’t possibly believe what he was seeing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Happy drove close beside him on the rover, a hand covering face as he tried to avoid being seen despite the tinted windows(Peter only saw this due to his enhanced eyes). Tony on the other hand? Ha! Tony was the problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man had his entire upper body hanging out of the sunroof as he waved ecstatically at gaining Peters attention. “PETER! YES, YOU! DID YOU REALIZE THERE’S A ‘D’ IN FRIDGE, BUT NOT IN REFRIGERATOR?!” Peter and Happy both screeched to halts and the vigilante pointed to Tony in absolute horror, “What the fucking hell is wrong with you?! Leave me the alone, jack-ass!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony pouted, “I didn’t think twelve year olds could curse so much- If Cap was here, you’d be grounded for life, kiddo.” “Just go away!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, Peter begrudgingly took a seat in the back of the car to keep Tony from chasing him across New York by the sunroof. Honestly, to a teenager; being on the Raft was worse than public humiliation, even if the humiliator was a world-wide known billionaire and superhero. Peter joined Tony in the back and sat on the farthest part of his seat, and it burned him with rage when Tony seemed to accept this and gave him the space without speaking out. Why was he allowing him that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-and then all I had to do was connect the dots, which l-ed me to either finding you, or that Michelle girl. It obviously couldn’t have-'' Oh god, the man-baby was still talking. Peter supposed he should start listening about now, but he needed to think of an escape plan for when he returned to the raft. The teen stared out the window and ignored the man as he spoke, which didn’t do well for Tony as he scowled and swat at the back of the kids head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter huffed and slumped back into his seat, “Why? All you’re going to do is monologue and say how I’m getting what I deserved before you throw me into the damned Raft, and forget about me in literal seconds. At least let me enjoy my last look of sunlight before you decide to haul me into my cell,” a bit melodramatic, Peter would admit, but he hoped it would send a small pang of guilt the man's way so that he could escape in a last attempt of Starks hesitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of looking guilty though, the man looked to him bewildered, as though he had said the most ludicrous thing in the world. “Wha-?! I’m not going to do that, kid! Lordy- Who do you think I am; Ross?! Look kid, I’m trying to help you out here! Just-” the man sighed and shook his head lightly with a wave of dismissal, “Look, we’ll talk after we pick you up from school, alright? It’s not a question, we’re picking you up no matter what, so don’t bother trying to escape. Just… Have a good day at school, alright kiddo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peters eyes widened when he took in where they were. Happy pulled up to the front of his school, where students were all coming off the busses and entering from the parking lot. Peter started on for a moment in stunned silence before looking back to Stark. “You’re… not taking me to the Raft?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, Happy had opened back up the divider between them, and at Peter's words, the man looked nearly horrified to Stark. “What?! Tony, why the hell’d you go and scare the kid like that?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why the hell'd you tell him he’s going to the raft?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once again; I didn’t! I’m tryin’ to tell him the dang opposite!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold up-” Peter held up his hands to stop them, “Why am I </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to the Raft? You’ve been trying to put me there for months, so why the sudden change of heart?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony scoffed and fixed his glasses, sniffing a bit as he tried to act nonchalant, but Peter could see that he was still rather fidgety and restless after the kid had assumed the worst. “There wasn’t a change of heart- I like to believe in moments that I don’t even have one. I never planned on throwing you on the Raft; for one, you’re a child, and practically a baby at that; for two, SHIELD wants you detained, but not in a jail cell. Ross wants you to rot in hell, but frankly, he wants that for just about everyone. Fury is the main one we actually listen to, and he wants you to work with us more than against us. Besides, the guy is almost positive that you could break out of the Raft in less than a week, so there's really no bother. Despite the people you’ve killed; they’re often for good reason and they’re also often ass-holes that are burning in the hell-fire of Notre Dame. Other than killing, you don’t do evil that worries us if you were to be an ally of ours. Honestly, you’re on the same level as Deadpool in our eyes, if not slightly less insane… yet. The others don’t know who you are yet, it’s just me, Happy, Rhodes, and my wife Pepper. They all only know because they walked in on my researching you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded slowly, unsure how to think of everything. He was beyond grateful that Stark wasn’t going to turn him in to Ross. He had met the secretary before as Peter, and it had taken everything in him to not murder the annoying bastard in the moment. Ross was more rude than J Jonah Jameson, and more narcissistic than Tony Stark(not a good mix with the power he holds in the government). However, the most important thing in his mind, was the list of people Tony had given him and said know his identity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before, Peter would have immediately hunted these people down and exposed their worst sides to the world before killing them, as to keep his secret identity as quiet as the dead. But Tony was assuring him he would be safe, and Peter was familiar with the people he had mentioned. Happy seemed like an alright dude, and he seemed to hate putting up with Tony’s bullshit, and Peter respected him for cursing out his boss without a care. He was familiar with Colonel James Rhodes, and Tony and him were such close friends that Peter had no doubt the man would listen to TOny on keeping PEter a secret. With Pepper, Peter would never even think of harming the woman(he may fight females, but he would never kill them). Mrs. Stark, from what he gathered, was the nurturing and caring type of person, especially from after having their daughter, Morgan. Tony seemed to be honest about it all, so Peter would trust him to keep him a secret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter stepped out of the car and looked to Tony with a neutral smile, “Thank you, Mr. Stark…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony grinned, “Course, kiddo. Just remember though; the others will keep your identity under wraps, but I myself could tell the whole Avengers Team without a care in the world. Better follow up on listening to me, m’kay? Have a nice day at school!” With that, the car sped off, leaving Peter frozen in its wake. The boy felt his eye twitch as realisation dawned on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That jack-ass is blackmailing me!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Call me a Thief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for a late update! Please leave your comments, as they help motivate me in these hard times😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter grumbled under his breath as he tossed his bag into his locker, looking to the few pictures attached to the inside of its door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of them was of him and Wade on their first slaughter together(Wade had been on one of his jobs, and Peter had joined so that he could kill the bad guys first). The second was of Felicia sitting on his lap, taking a selfie with that cheeky little grin of hers as he hickied her neck. The third was of all three of them as they were getting drunk in his apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were the only ones he could ever want. Screw having healthy relationships with “family”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slammed his locker closed, effectively scaring the crap out of every student in a ten foot radius. He walked down the hall for a minute before approaching an open locker, as a round and plump looking ass poked out from hiding behind its door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter grinned at the sight, knowing all too well that if he hadn’t claimed Felicia before the whole school, he wouldn’t be the only one gawking. Fortunately, the entire school knew that the girl belonged to him, and no one dared to interfere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter leaned against the lockers on the other side of the opened door, and reached out to roughly grab at the closest cheek of the girl's ass. She squirmed for only a second before a small giggle echoed out of the metal cabinet. Felicia stood up and smiled around her locker door, “Like what you see?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t give her a verbal response, instead choosing to answer by kissing her neck for the following minutes. The girl wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she sighed in bliss, “I’ll take that as a yes~ you’re still coming over after school, aren’t you, lover? Mother wants to pay me a visit, and I’d rather she find us making out than her trying to set me up with some rich-bitchs’ son.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was nothing more that Peter wanted to do, than make love to Felicia 24/7. However… “Kitten, I got to tell you the truth- I was planning to go as far as fucking you to a wall; but I can’t. You will not fucking believe my luck this morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicia frowned and had him pull back, cupping his cheek in concern, “Peter? What’s wrong- what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and reached down, soothing his previous annoyance by using her ass as his own therapy toy. “The Tin Man found out my identity. I didn’t care to listen to how, but he did. I have to go to his teams stupid tower after school, and he’s having his driver pick me up in a damned limo. I swear to god- the guy is fucking blackmailing me!” She cooed and pressed her chest against him, helping him calm down more as he recalled the entire situation. “He said they wouldn’t put me to the Raft, but I bet they will unless I cooperate…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicia raised a brow, “Peter; you’ve broken out of the Raft before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t make going there any less annoying… Besides, it took me an entire week to get out. A week, Cat!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed and locked an arm around one of his own, having him walk her to their first class. “I’ll give you a pass for today, got it? But no more ghosting me to deal with my mother alone! She still doesn’t believe me when I tell her how perfect my lover is~” Peter would be willing to bet that half of what Felicia told her mother was the reason why she didn’t believe her, as it must have been pushing past rated R.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know… I could just ditch mother's visit and come with you instead?" And god, wasn't that offer tempting?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, "No. I want to keep the heroes out of our business as much as possible. But I'll text you and Wade if I need any help, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "You'll never </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> us, lover, but you might </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> us. You don't need help from anybody..." She bit her bottom lip as a bit of sadness entered her gaze. He wished she wouldn't bite her lip when she worried(he wished she wouldn't worry in general), as the action simply turned him on when she wouldn't be in the mood for his dominance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter grasped her chin as gently as he could, turning her face so that she might see the sincerity he hoped to express. "I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> need you. Wade is like my brother, and I couldn't have come this far without his teaching. You? Felicia, you know I love you- you're the only one I could ever love the way I do you! You keep me sane, and you give me a reason to even stay in this damned life. I will always want you, and I will always need you." He normally wasn't so mushy, but he needed her to understand that she was truly that important to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It worked, as Felicia seemed to brighten more than any star in existence. “Alrighty then, lover~ But you gotta steal me somethin’ good, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kissed him once more before they entered their class together. “Maybe not tonight, but definitely later on. Hey, do you think I could get away with stealing the Tesseract?”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhodey couldn't believe it, even when the proof was right infront of his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spiderman- the murdering vigilante that beats up the entire whole of the Avengers unit like they're a light weight punching bag- is a fuckin' 16 year old orphan that's an honors student…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That didn't add up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Tony returned from dropping the little devil off at his highschool, the billionaire had promptly left after rushedly assigning Rhodey to join Happy to pick the kid up later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of fuckin' course he did.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhodey stood beside Happy as they leaned against the limo, both watching as screaming children exited the building. Rhodey had once gone to pick Morgan up from daycare, and even the five year-olds acted more mature then this age range.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Happy seemed bored of the whole ordeal and had explained that he too was nervous before meeting Peter, but, "the kid is a lot better than you'd think. He sasses Tony without a care though, so of course I'd like him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> something Rhodey could come to appreciate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued to look over the heads of hair before Happy suddenly pointed towards a wall of trees near the entrance of the building. "There- that one. Blue hoodie, black leather, silverette girl-?!" Happy suddenly cut off as both of them silently gawked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter had an arm locked with an all too curvy of a young lady, as he led her to a white limo, opening the door for her as he helped her in. He waved to whoever was beside her before closing the door, only for the girl to lean out and give him a large kiss. The teen took it joyfully before waving off the limo. Upon its departure, Peter walked over to the gaping men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sup."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly snapping out of it, Happy let them into the car before driving off to the tower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a minute or so, Rhodey cleared his throat. "So then… You're Spiderman, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded continuing to stare out the window, "Be honored to know that, as I usually kill people with that information."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhodey could sense a small lilt of humor in his words, but he knew better than to laugh as it was all too true. He was grateful that Tony had managed to convince the kid somehow to not come after the four of them. “I have this feeling that Stark didn’t tell you either, about me coming to pick you up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter shrugged, “It’s whatever. It gives me more time to think of more insults to use on Stark, seeing as he ruined my date plans for this evening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhodey smiled a bit, finding that the conversation might actually be going somewhere. “With that girl you were with earlier? Nice catch- I think… It’s usually the good-looking girls that end up being psycopaths or assassins.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter snorted at this, grinning to the man, “Believable coming from a man who lives in a tower with women that fit the bill. Anyways; try more of a cat-burglar. She leaves the more gory scenes to me and Wade, but she’s still fun enough to blow up a building.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They talked more and more on their way to the tower, and Rhodey found himself actually enjoying their talk. He could definitely see the sass as Peter spoke, but it was never in a hurtful manner, and he certainly wasn’t rude to him. He hadn’t ever directly spoken to or fought with Spiderman, so he didn’t understand all the times Tony had spoken on how disrespectful Peter was. Well- he didn’t understand until they arrived to the tower, that is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they exited the car, Tony waited by the door, a smile spreading on his face when Peter walked up to him. “There's the kid of the hour! Have a nice day at school?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter smiled sarcastically, “Oh, sure! Yep, just peachy~ By the way, lock your windows before you head off to bed tonight, as I might just change my mind on not killing you in your sleep! Not only are you blackmailing me, but you’re keeping me from a date with my very hot and rather annoyed girlfreind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhodey blinked a few times at this, trying to understand what he was hearing. Moments ago, Peter had been snarky, but still kind. He had said of his plans on insulting Tony and guilt tripping him, to which Rhodey had agreed was well deserved- but the way he had said that threat seemed half serious, despite the joking tone. Rhodey honestly questioned if he should be concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony, however, merely rolled his eyes and thanked his freind before pushing Peter to the elevator with a slap to the back of his head. As the two stood in the elevator, Tony elbowed his arm lightly, “So, you have girlfreind, huh? She a good catch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter smirked, “Yep~ She want’s you dead, by the way. I was supposed to do a meet-the-parent thing with her and her mom, who neither of us like. So thanks, actually! You saved my ass, but she might just come to kick yours.” Tony huffed a bit, “Of course… You’re dating Black Cat, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh. Sexy, smart, cunning, passionate, for some reason she’s still faithful to me, and god is she flexible-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony cleared his throat, “I get it! You, uhh- obviously don’t want to talk about her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Took you long enough to catch on~ Believe it or not, but I’d like to involve her in this as little as possible,” Peter shot him a glare as they stepped out of the elevator. “Cat the single most important thing in my life, and I’ll be damned if SHIELD or the Avengers try to mess with her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stark, I swear to Loki, if you don’t give it up-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony raised a brow as he swallowed a bite of his cronut, “I know me and the others joke around a lot about swearing to Thor- but why Loki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter smirked a bit, “Because the guy is chaotic and mischievious, and man oh man do I appreciate a little destruction. Now, as I was saying- shut up, go home, and leave me the hell alone. I’m busy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony huffed as he crossed his legs, his armor silent as it moved in his seat on the edge of the buildings roof. He watched aggravatedly as Peter eyed his newest target; an ex-convict that seemed to be arguing with a drug dealer. "You know, it surprises me that you go after these guys, when you yourself have done worse that even half of them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't bring harm to those who are innocent," Peter answered calmly. "The guys I kill are those who have harmed others that don't deserve it. Hell, half the time I don't bother with them unless it brings me personal gain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what do you gain from tonight's target?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter smiled wickedly to the billionaire, "He cat-called my girl the other day as she exited my apartment~" Ah yes, Tony should have known. Whoever Black Cat really was, she always came first to Peter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You aren't holding up to our agreement, Pete." The teen just waved his hand dismissively as he waited for the ex-convict to be left alone. "We had a deal, kiddo- not even a week ago!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Tony had blackmailed Peter into coming to the tower, he had set up a series of rules for the boy. So far, Peter hadn't even pretended to comply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter pretended to pay attention as he put a venomous web fluid into his shooters, "Uh-huh. Very interesting- OWW!" Tony had swat at his head again, and Peter recalled that the man did it quite often.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kid, you gotta stop this. Your only a teenager- you've got a full life ahead of you, and you're actually going places! I mean, c'mon; what college are you planning to go to?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stark…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm serious! I've seen your test scores, and they're off the charts! And hey, even if you don't get a scholarship- by some miracle- then </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'd</span>
  </em>
  <span> pay to see you go to wherever you want." Tony noticed the widening of the eyes on Spiderman's suit. The teen slowly turned his head and lifted his mask, frowning in confusion at the offer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why…? Why do you care at all?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man huffed, "Pete, I want you to succeed in life, not throw it away so that you can kill those that jail spat out. You deserve a better chance than life offered ya…" When Tony had finally got around to reading Peter's records, he could understand why the kid went AWOL on living peacefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His parents were found guilty of human experimentation, and it was discovered that Peter was their latest project; in fact, the kid was the last of their test dummies to actually be alive. When they learned they were found out, they abandoned Peter in the middle of nowhere as they hitched a plane- only for it to crash and kill them. Not long after, the kid was placed with his aunt and uncle. He hadn't had a close bond with them until a few months before they were shot and killed before his eyes. Ever since then, he's been in the care of Steven Wescott. Tony had yet to meet the man, and he wasn't so sure how the meeting would go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his past, Tony could see why the kid didn't trust many people, and why he didn't care anymore for the world. He was certain there was more to his life than his social worker had documented, but he just wasn't sure how to ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter stilled at his words, his arms lowering a bit from their positions. "You… Why though? You said so yourself, I've done worse than half the guys I've </span>
  <b>murdered</b>
  <span>; why bother trying to convert me into becoming a hero?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Because I can. So I should… I have the power and chance to help you become better than even the best of us; you just need the guidance. I can give you that guidance, which holds me accountable to do such. After all," Tony smiled softly to the teen, "With great power, comes-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Comes great responsibility…? How do you know those words?" Peter completely forgot about his target as he looked to the hero, his eyes glazing over as he tried to hold back the feeling of tears. "My uncle…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony gave a light hearted shrug, "I have my ways, kiddo… Let's take you back to the tower, yeah? Stay the night, and we can work things out in the morning."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vigilante didn't respond at first before his head turned and he glanced to the side, slowly nodding his agreeance. "Fine… Just let me change my web fluid first."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony smiled brightly amd nodded, coming to a stand. Not only had he saved the life of Spiderman's target, but he had convinced the kid to hear him out. When he had given him rules over how he were to act from them on, it was obvious that the teen wouldn't comply. In the morning, they could work out how he planned to help him and then-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>THWIP.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony stilled, looking to Spiderman in shock. The vigilante was looking down to the alleyway rather boredly, his arm pointed out as though he weren't entertained enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony rushed to his side, and looked down to find the ex-convict lying in a heap of trash, shaking as he was electrocuted. "Peter?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teen shrugged as he pulled on his mask. "Relax, he isn't dead. I merely got him a first class ticket to the ER. Mind calling the hospital for him- that is, if you want him to survive in the next two hours?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony grumbled as Friday contacted and alerted the police. He smacked Peter's head again before throwing him over his shoulder and flying back to the tower. "I wish Morgan wouldn't have to become this age… You never listen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At least I didn't kill him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure you, and a few ex-assassins I know, would agree that torturing someone is worse than just killing them."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Horrible Kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yay! I finally updated this baby</p><p>Peter will finally get to meet Morgan and Pepper now😄</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Good morning, Young Sir. Boss is still asleep at this time, though he wished for me to lock all the way's out of the tower if you were to awaken before him.” Peter hadn’t even moved or opened his eyes yet, so he was curious as to how Friday knew he was awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat up with a huff and walked into the bathroom, “When Mr. Stark wakes up, tell him to screw off a roof.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was pleased when the AI replied with a confirmative.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After cleaning himself up and making sure his hair was in his perfect wavy style, he walked out of the room, still clad in his suit. Tony had brought him straight to the tower after calling 911 for that ex-convict in the alleyway, so Peter hadn’t had a change of clothes(he had refused the man's offer of pyjamas, as he didn’t wish to risk forming a friendship with him). He stepped out of the guest room and followed the AI’s directions to the kitchen, which sounded to be connected to the lounge area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he arrived, it was to the sound of Sponge-Bob on the large flat-screen. He walked up to the couch from behind, and found a small girl sitting there, her long brown hair blocking him from the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm, hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl turned around, and Peter tried not to curse as he recognized her as Stark's daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan frowned at him, understandably cautious, “Who are you? Did you break in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter grinned as he recalled how he had first met Tony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HYDRA had heard good things about him from Toomes, and so they brought him in for hire. When he made it clear that he was a solo act, and showed that their mind wipers had zero effect on him, they offered to pay him 3 million for him to break into the Avengers Tower and steal old blueprints to some of Stark's old weapons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, he had agreed, and had later taken Felicia out to the fanciest places he could find afterwards to spend the money.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he had broken into the tower, he hadn’t taken into account that there was a back-up AI to the one he had temporarily disabled, and boy did he enjoy the backup installed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stark's second AI to the tower had been around before even Friday, but she had never been needed as no one had ever successfully hacked into the tower, so she was never brought up or activated. Stark hadn’t even named her!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter had chatted up with the AI as he stole the documents, and despite her being nothing but a part of a computer, he found that he liked her. He hadn’t even minded when she told him she had informed the Avengers of his appearance and wanted to warn him of their soon arrival. He had named her Karen at this, and used her warning in time to web the heroes still upon their entry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stark was downright appalled when Karen said of favoring Peter, literally just twenty minutes after meeting him, and Peter had cheekily offered to let her work for him(if only they had taken the offering seriously...).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the heroes asked who he was, he all too casually said of his temporary hire and walked past them with a cheeky grin, happily waving the blueprints in their faces as he exited. Tony had quickly asked how he had disabled Friday, and Peter saiid how easy it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, he had impressed the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that moment, Stark began to follow him. A bit stalkerish and pedophilic, if you asked Peter or Wade, but they knew it was nothing like that. Tony had become adamant on showing him the light and good in the world-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gross.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter leaned against the couch and smiled teasingly to the five-year-old. “I did, a long time ago~ This time, your dad brought me in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan's eyes scanned him over before freezing and widening her eyes as they caught sight of the spider emblem on his chest. Her mouth dramatically dropped before she whispered, “...Are you Spiderman?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter froze at this. How did she know about him?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony hadn’t mentioned that his daughter knew his identity(most likely a safety precaution if she did), but she hadn’t seemed to recognize him until seeing his suit so he supposed it wasn’t that. How did she know his villain name though? The public- not even the police- knew who or what he was! To the world, he was a nameless killer who was most likely plotting world domination(he had grinned upon seeing this in the news, and had reassured Felicia that he would never be so overdramatic).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then(and oh was this an ego boost that he would rub in Stark's face) he saw the stuffed toy in the small girl's hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A Spiderman doll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How in the everloving hell did she have a Spiderman doll?! Like he said; nobody knew about him! At least- nobody that would make a doll of him!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm,” he shook himself out of his stupor, “Y-yeah? How did you-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan jumped up onto the couch cushions and smiled at him in excitement, “You’re in my house?! That’s so cool! Daddy is always talking about you with Mommy and everyone else! I knew it was you the moment you said you broke in here before- that’s how I met Karen! I didn’t know her, and I almost fell outta bed when she answered me instead of Friday that time you snuck in and made all the lights go out. She was nice to me, and told me </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> about you! Don’t be mad at her though, cuz’ I was scared you were a bad guy, but she told me ‘bout you so I wouldn’t be scared no more-” Was this how Wade and Felicia felt whenever he rambled on to them? Maybe Felicia, as she would always smile along and reply back how adorable he was, showing her fondness. Wade would smack him upside the head though if he spoke for over twenty seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter smiled as he came around the couch and sat beside the girl, listening as she droned on and on about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently, her mother was the one who had made the doll, trying to make it perfect for her daughter. From how Karen must have described him to the child, Morgan took him as some sort of ‘hero of the night’. When he tried to correct her, and inform her how he was actually a villain, she had blown a raspberry at him and waved her hand off dismissively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My aunties and uncles say you kill people, but I overheard daddy say you only killed bad guys! That makes you good, right?! Oh! Like a few months ago? Daddy came home upset because you killed someone he worked with in a big office, but a few days later; he and mommy were happy crying as they hugged me. The man you killed was planning to kidnap me, did’ya know? If you hadn’t got him, he would have taken me away and hurt me a whole bunch…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter remembered that- well, part of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man had been a board member for SI, and that night, Peter had never seen Tony so horrified. The man had yelled at him to correct his behaviour, and Peter wouldn’t deny that he went home feeling more empty then ever after a successful kill. About a week after though, Tony had gone back to his bantering and jokes with him. At the end, after he had managed to help his target escape from him, the billionaire had stopped him and pat his shoulder, saying a warm thank you. Peter hadn’t understood what it was for, but now he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Morgan had worn out her tongue from her ranting, they sat in a peaceful silence, watching as Spongebob and Patrick stepped onto the ghost pirate ship. When the Flying Dutchman became a vegetarian, and yet still made the three into a fruit smoothie, Pepper made her appearance known. Somehow, she had snuck past his Spider Sense, and had been leaning against the couch for a few minutes. “Morgan, how long have you been up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter nearly yelped in surprise to the women suddenly showing up, and Morgan nervously twiddled with her Spiderman doll. “Umm, n-not long. I’ve only watched a few episo-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Friday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little Miss woke up about three hours ago and has since switched from watching Power Puff Girls, to My Little Pony, to Phineas and Ferb, to Spongebob. She has taken two breaks to use the restroom, which lasted no more than three minutes each. Young Sir joined her an hour ago, and made sure to feed her a bowl of cereal and an apple upon hearing she hadn’t taken a break.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper rolled her eyes when her daughter made an attempt at whistling innocently, though it was more so her making a squeaking noise in her throat as she blew air out of puckered lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Morgan…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At least I ate my breakfast- Mom; Spiderman made my breakfast! I can't wait to tell Aunty Nat how my hero made me the most special meal of the day!" Peter watched with a soft smile as she begrudgingly turned off the- Hold up; what had she called him?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her… hero?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? And tell me little miss, what cereal had you tricked your idol into feeding you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan innocently pulled Peter to stand with her, holding his hand with both of her much smaller ones. She smiled adorably, "Only the most healthiest of healthy cereals, mommy~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper raised a brow, not buying into her daughter's fake sweetness, and looked to him in silent question. How could he possibly find it in him to lie to this woman? "I never make my own food, so I'm never sure what's good or bad for people; I'd like to make that clear. Though admittedly, I feel like it may have been a bad choice giving in to her request for cereal that I'm certain is just miniaturized cookies…" Morgan wasn't upset with his betrayal, still choosing to cling to him like a liferaft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper sighed and shook her head, motioning the two children to follow her as she entered the kitchen. "Come on… Morgan has enough energy to burn it off; and Tony said you have a higher metabolism than Steve, right? Let's make breakfast and you'll both be hungry again by the time it's done."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter didn't know how, but he ended up being silently convinced into helping make the breakfast. Despite his nervousness of accidently aiding in just poisoning them all with his cooking, Pepper tried to teach him how to properly use the kitchen. They even discovered a few of the reasons why he wasn’t so good at it…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well no wonder you get sick from it,” Pepper stopped him from dumping the packet of flour into the bowl.“You need to measure the amounts before you cook!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter frowned, “Measure them how? I don’t carry pipettes or graduated cylinders on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan smiled as she kicked her legs back and forth, seeming to enjoy the teens confusion, “With a measuring cup, silly goose! If you have too much stuff, then it’ll make your tummy rumbly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh. Peter chuckled nervously as he let Pepper measure out the flour and sugar, “Sorry… I used to just let May cook the food, but hers was just as bad as mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper nodded understandingly, pouring in the ingredients before having him mix them all and pour the pancake batter. “It’s alright, honey. Has May gotten better at cooking? I can’t imagine you getting takeout for your whole life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter stiffened at this, now realizing his slip of the tongue. “Oh, umm… Sh-she’s gone now, but I d-doubt she would have gotten any better…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper stilled and looked to him sadly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pity</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated pity, and her eyes were filled with it. Before she could say her apologies, he waved it off quickly. “It’s fine- really! She was kinda my aunt, but we weren’t really related. Honestly we hated each other to the point where we never even talked.” Not exactly a lie. Screaming and yelling at each other didn't exactly count as talking, did it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only times they ever spoke at a normal or appropriate time was either when they had company, or when she was teaching him something that he never really cared for in the past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When May had died from hanging herself by a noose, he barely batted an eye. He remembered walking in to find her dangling in the living room, and had ignored it for a day or two until the landlord came by. His social worker said there was a letter in her pocket, though Peter never noticed it due to ignoring the body’s presence, and asked him if he wanted to know what it said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He asked if he would like it: </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He asked if it was giving him anything: </span>
  <em>
    <span>closure</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He asked if the social worker had forgotten to trim their mustache: </span>
  <em>
    <span>no-?! I AM A WOMAN YOU LITTLE-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want the letter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So who do you live with?” Morgan, ever the curious one, snapped him out of his thoughts. He smiled gently to her, “A foster parent. He’s great! However, he’s never really home because he’s so busy working, so my girlfriend usually comes over to make our meals.” He actually felt bad for lying this time around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan smiled brightly, “You mean Black Cat, right?! She’s so pretty, just like mommy! Daddy and my uncle Rhodey mentioned how you’re in love with her; are you?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How in the actual hell did she know about Felicia?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, the two of them left their markings behind when they did a crime, but they were rarely ever seen! Seeming to catch on to his initial shock, Pepper brushed a hand through her daughter's hair, snapping him out of it to return to flipping the pancakes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Believe it or not, despite living with the Avengers; you, Black Cat, and Deadpool are her favorites when it comes to ‘heroes’. Despite being villains and committing crimes all the time-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan hopped down and hugged fast to Peters legs, locking his knees together, “You’re still </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> hero~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...No. NO! Bad heart! Stop squeezing yourself out of how adorable she is and how sweet they are!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper snickered behind her hand, “Oh man- you should have seen it the day after you broke into the tower! When Morgan had me make her a Spiderman doll after you, Tony and the others were </span>
  <b>completely</b>
  <span> offended by it. When she said how you were her favorite hero, Tony nearly disowned her, and Natasha said you brainwashed her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter grinned, “Man, I wish I had that power! Would make robbing a bank </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too easy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“PETER!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them turned around in shock to find Tony storming into the room, looking totally annoyed. “Would you mind explaining why my AI just told me to screw off a roof?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper scowled, “Tony! Watch your mouth around Morgan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man waved his hand at Peter indignantly, “What about him?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter hasn’t said anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>remotely</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad around her, as he’s being a good influence~ Now you and Morgan take your seats, alright?” Peter grinned to the billionaire, whose wife gave him a side hug as he finished flipping the last pancake. Tony scowled a bit before rolling his eyes and taking Morgan to the dining table, “Fine…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he and Pepper walked over holding the plates of food, Morgan excitedly told him to sit next to her. “So whose Black Cat?! Does she have a name, like you do? Is her hair really that white? Did she dye it, or is it natural? It’s really pretty, and cool since she’s called ‘Black’ Cat, but her hair is basically white!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter grinned. He didn’t want to talk about Felicia to the Avengers, and even though Tony was sitting right across from him- he supposed the man wouldn’t try to search for her, so long as Peter did as he was told.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She has a name, but I can’t tell you right now. How about I ask her first, and tell you next time if she says yes?” Morgan readily agreed, excited for the day to come. “Her hair really is that light, and she was born with it being platinum blonde. She took on the name after a famous cat burglar she knew a long time ago, as he taught her everything she knows.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about my other question?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper grinned, “She means the one she asked you earlier; do you really love her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter didn’t even hesitate as he smiled down to the girl, “Oh- yeah. I’ve loved her for a pretty long time, probably ever since we met.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan, satisfied with the answer, finally began to eat her breakfast. Tony eyed the teen curiously, “Long time, huh? You seem young enough as it is- so how long ago do you suppose you fell in love there, ki-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About Morgan's age, I’d guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper nearly choked on her food, whereas the little girl in question froze. Her parents watched in near horror as their little angel grinned wider than the devil, “REALLY?! Daddy, can I fall in love too?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony spluttered at that, “NO!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper burst into hysterics, whereas Peter just grinned and finished his food. Surprisingly enough, it didn’t taste like poison</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N:</p><p>Heyyo! I let my readers choose this story for me to write on a poll I did of my other story, A Spiders Lullaby. You should read it, it’s good- I promise!</p><p>I update chapters by going in order of all my current stories, and this is 1 out of 3 right now.</p><p>More chapters to come soon, so hang on for it! Peter will show to be more and more evil, but he will eventually become somewhat of a hero, I promise.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>